Acolyte Gems
by CJM86
Summary: The Campbell family (consisting of two young gems and their adopted human parents) struggle to adjust after they move from the oppressively conservative town of Lionheart, Georgia to the ultra-liberal town of Beach City, Delmarva. They deal with problems ranging from the mundane to the fantastic.


**Episode 1 "Welcome to Evergreen High"** **part 1**

 **Synopsis:** When Jordan and Kitty Campbell move from the oppressively conservative town of Lionheart, Georgia to the ultra-liberal town of Beach City, Delmarva and start high school they feel miserable, homesick, and more isolated than ever. But when the siblings meet others with stones attached to their bodies, they learn about their heritage as gems and that their not as alone as they thought.

* * *

Two inhuman looking kids were waiting at a bus stop.

Kitty Campbell had albino skin, yellow hair (not blond actual yellow) tied back into pigtails and a white gemstone permanently attached to her forehead. Her brother Jordan Campbell had blackish blue skin, shiny light blue hair and a round black stone attached to his chest, although that was hidden underneath his shirt. Jordan wore jeans, a shirt advertising an obscure metal band, and his dad's old army jacket.

Kitty was playing a game on her phone while Jordan was leaning against the signpost with his eyes closed listening to metal music from his I-phone and banging his head.

An aura of darkness concentrated around Jordan, as though his gloomy attitude was literally sucking the brightness out of the air around him. Kitty was taken out of her game when she heard something growling across the street.

Kitty saw an orange wolf peeking out from the bushes , it looked like it was about to jump out and tear her limbs off. Jordan apparently didn't hear the creature. Kitty got up and grabbed her brother to get his attention. "Jordan, there's a monster over there I need you're help". The wolf took a few steps forward, and Kitty knew she wouldn't be able to outrun it. Then Kitty said "I need you to save me" and her brothers eyes shot open and the shadows around him dissipated.

Just that second the school bus rolled up smashed right into the orange wolf who disappeared in the puff of smoke. Jordan ran in a circle around Kitty scanning for thugs or enemies "what do you need me to save you from?"

Kitty patted her brother on the back to calm her down "Don't worry it's gone now". Kitty took her brothers hand and they walked onto the bus together. As the siblings walked to their seat, Kitty overheard the comments of the other passengers reacting to their strange appearance.

 _"Oh great, looks like Steven Universe isn't the only alien freak were gonna have to put up with"_

 _"Whats wrong with their skin, did they paint their bodies?" "No stupid, look at her forehead their obviously gems!"_

 _"Don't look_ them _strait in the eye you could get hypnotized or turned to stone"_

 _"I don't see any stars on them, are they Crystal Gems or are they agents of home world?"_

Who was Steven Universe? Who or what were the Crystal Gems? Kitty made a mental note to investigate this. While Kitty was listening her brother was scanning the passengers to try and detect which ones were most likely to cause trouble.

When they finally sat down the bus started moving again Jordan asked "So what was it?" Kitty didn't want to say because it would sound silly "A orange wolf"

Jordan laughed at her "again with the monsters, yesterday it was a pink lion and the day before that you saw a giant bee. You know I'm always gonna protect you, you don't need to test me by coming up with imaginary threats".

Kitty looked down in embarrassment "I'd never lie to you" after about a minute of awkward silence Jordan replied "I'm sorry" then after another two minutes of awkward silence he followed that up with "It's just...monsters don't exist and you're smart enough to know that" "I don't know what they are but I've been seeing weird things ever since the first day we moved here. Mom and Dad keep saying it's just stress but I thought you believed me" Kitty began to cry and her brother wiped the tears away from her face but had no idea what he should say or if there was anything he could say to make her feel better.

"remember how this morning Mom said 'it's a beautiful day so just try to enjoy yourself and make as many friends as possible'?" Kitty asked and her bother nodded. "Were not going to make any friends at all today are we?" "No we're not" Jordan agreed.

The siblings sighed and prepared for a terrible first day of high school.

* * *

A third inhuman child was sitting in her homeroom waiting for 1st period to start, her name was Daphne Parker.

Daphne Parker had a fit and muscular body with orange skin, red hair, and blue eyes. Her maroon shirt left her midriff bare, proudly displaying the orange quartz gemstone on her belly. She wore a peacock green skirt and sky blue stockings that went down to her knees.

So far Daphne hadn't gotten as many weird looks as she'd expected, it was almost like people living in Beach City were used to seeing oddly colored people with stones attached to their bodies. Every time she tried to talk to someone they would politely try to shut her down. Daphne had heard rumors there were others like her in Beach City, maybe those rumors were true.

Yeah right, Daphne thought 'there's no way they'd ever met someone as strange and awesome as me before! I'm Daphne Parker, the magnificent marigold skinned superhuman beautiful badass! There's nobody like me in the entire world! The only reason these people aren't freaking out or fawning over me in admiration is they haven't had time to process my awesomeness yet!'

It was at that exact moment that Jordan and Kitty entered their homeroom.

"so it's true, were not the only Gems in Beach City..." Kitty whispered to Jordan and he whispered back "Yeah looks like it"


End file.
